Roxas' Story over Seas
by PyromaniacKai
Summary: Roxas and some of the Organzation 13 members on a ship, and are on seas. Sorry fangirls, this won't have Yaoi in it XP I guess it can be classified as Organziation members as pirates! :3 A lot of this credit goes to my friend who I roleplay with!


It was barely noon when Roxas stared out into the vast blue ocean. His chin resting on the railing, and his bored blue eyes, scanning the sea, praying that he found something to lift his boredom. He now regretted ever sneaking onto the boat, why he did, only god knows why. He hated everyone on the ship, and has thought many times to jump off and swim away. But he knew it would of been pointless.

"What did I think was gonna happen?" said the blond as he lifted his head up and leaned back on his chair, balancing it on the back two arms.

He sighed and muttered "What a mess..." He leaned forward, the chair thudding as front arms of the chair met the floor of the ship. He stood up and ruffled his hair. His general outfit was a puffy like creamy white shirt, and brown vest. His ripped brown pants a bit to big on him even with a belt, and boots that made him seem a bit taller than he really is.

Roxas walked towards a door. Nothing special, just a boring old wooden door, and he walked in. It was the eating area. He got his food, and sat down in his usual spot at the end of the long wood table, away from everyone else. He looked and examined his food. A fish patty on a bun...again. He slowly ate his food, and when he was finished stayed there listening to the other crew members conversation. He stayed until only four people were left.

"Ugh. She was a waste of our _time._" said the crew member with really short blonde hair, and a mustache, and beard connecting.

"You think? We wasted pretty much over a year on her! Poppet didn't do squat." muttered the guy with scars on his face, and an eyepatch on to match. He gulped down a mouthful of beer.

"Why _he_ thought she could help, only time will tell..." said the blonde, and he pulled out a deck of cards.

Roxas clenched his teeth, and made a fist. He knew exactly who they were talking about.

"Xigbar, get me some beer while I deal." requested the blonde.

"What the hell Luxord? Do I look like your servant. That's what the Poppet would be good for. Getting us beer and shit." Xigbar said.

Luxord laughed. "True." Luxord looked at Roxas. "Shorty, go get me some beer."

Roxas got up trying not to show any signs of annoyance or anger. He walked over to the keg, and poured a glass. He slowly walked to Luxord and extended his hand.

"She was also a total disgrace to the Organization. Everything about her was a mistake. She screwed up everything." Luxord said reaching for his beer.

Roxas had it. He did a spontaneous reaction, and dumped the beer all over Luxord.

"Shut-up!" Roxas yelled at him.

"The hell!?" Luxord yelled and rose quickly from the table.

Roxas stood his ground. He sunk into a defensive stance, and glares at Luxord.

"What makes you think you're so high and mighty short stuff. Strutting around with that keyblade of yours automatically makes you king? You belong with that trash you called Xion."

"Bastard!" Roxas yelled as ran up to Luxord and punched him in the face.

Luxord punched back, and Xigbar joined the fight helping Luxord. All Roxas could see was random limbs flying towards him, and him aimlessly throwing punches and kicks towards them. This is the third fight he's been in, in the past week. To him it seemed like everyone knew how to push his buttons.

He was than being pulled away by someone. He looked up to see a glob of pink. It was Marluxia. Luxord and Xigbar was being pulled away by Lexaeus.

"Roxas. You're going to see the captian." declared Marluxia, and started dragging him across the ship.

They stopped in front of the captains door, and knocked.

"Captain. Roxas got into trouble." Marluxia said.

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Roxas yelled

"Bring him in." said the captain

Marluxia opened the door and threw Roxas in, and closed the door.

"What did you do this time Roxas?" said the captain. His fire red spiky hair, bouncing ever so slightly with every step he took towards Roxas.

Roxas rolled his eyes, and looked to the side, not saying a word.

"If you don't tell me your punishment will be even more severe." said the captain.

"You get into one little fight and everyone starts freaking out..." Roxas muttered, wiping away blood drizzling down his cheek.

"A fight? Really Roxas? Again?" he asked

Roxas refused to say anything.

"Who started it?"

"If Luxord, and Xalding weren't talking about...." Roxas hesitated "If they weren't talking crap about Xion, I wouldn't be here right now..."

"Did they get punished yet?"

"Not, 'cuz everyone automatically thinks it's my fault."

"Who threw the first punch?"

"Well...I did, but-"

"You're punishment will be more severe then"

"Heartless scumbag..." Roxas muttered

The captain grabbed Roxas's arm tightly and lead him to the mast.

"You know the drill right Roxas?" he asked

"I dunno. Maybe you should run through it _captian_ Axel" Roxas said with a huge exaggeration on captain.

Axel glared at him. "You will be tied to the mast, whipped until you bleed, and will stay there until morning."

"Whatever....just get on with it."

"Take of your shirt."

Roxas glared, and took of his shirt, and shoved it into Axel's stomach and walks up to the mast.

Roxas's hands were tied behind the pole, and legs were tied so he couldn't move an inch. Axel than cracked the whip across Roxas a few times. All Roxas could do was squeeze his eyes closed, clench his teeth, and not dare to utter and sound. He could feel the excruciating painful sting of every blow he took. One across his arm, his stomach, and one on his cheek. He could feel the blood streaking down his cheek, and blood running down his chest. Axel was done, and he started walking away

"Y-You never did care. About me or Xion." Roxas flinched as a mist of salty water seeped into his fresh wounds.

Axel turned around. "You know that isn't true."

"But isn't it? A-All you ever care about is you, and your own agenda."

"Do you honestly think that?"

"Yes. Because it's true. You take everything for granted, and when you lose something it comes back to bite you in the ass." Roxas ranted angrily.

"Roxas....you're my best friend. And so was Xion"

"I refuse to believe that."

Axel walked up to Roxas, and got really close to him, so close that their noses were almost touching. Roxas glared at him.

"Oh come on Roxy. You gotta believe me." Axel said in a familiar tone.

Roxas turned his head and stared out at the ocean. "Now I know why your element is fire. You bring hell to everyone."

"Roxas..."

"You are a pathetic captain....Marluxia is five times the man you are...."

"...."

"Just go..."

Axel turned around and walked away, leaving Roxas all by his lonesome.

Roxas looked up, seeing the billions of stars flooding the sky. How he wished he could go up and be with the stars. The stinging of his wounds got worse, and he gasped at the throbbing. He looked down at his chest to see other scars, and bruises of his past punishments. A knife cut, a bruise when Lexeaus got to punch him, and a big bruise when he was pushed against the metal railing. Now a cut that ran diagonally across his chest, and one that ran horizontally across the bridge of his nose, and ended underneath both his eyes.

Roxas sighed and looked off to where the sky and the ocean met. "I wonder when the sun will come up...." He then dozed off, until he gets released the next morning.


End file.
